


Crazy In Love

by NobuNobuNobu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobuNobuNobu/pseuds/NobuNobuNobu
Summary: 一篇点文，写给一位小姐姐。





	Crazy In Love

皮鞭划过肌肤的触感很美妙，像是指尖轻盈地落在钢琴上，却弹奏出A2的单音。藤丸立香屏住呼吸，享受着山雨欲来的缱绻与心弦紧绷的紧张。她赤身裸体，跪在莫里亚蒂身前，像虔诚觐见耶和华的信徒，任由眼前的黑暗带来一切源于未知的恐惧与刺激。  
肾上腺素让所有人都对刺激上瘾，吊桥效应更是把这一切解释为爱情。身处异常生活漩涡的藤丸立香更是迷恋这一番非比寻常。她热爱莫里亚蒂身边的危险，热爱所有隐藏在黑暗中的蠢蠢欲动，每一秒都让她更为深陷于此，每一秒都让她渴求那双手降临在她的身上。扼住脖颈？鞭挞脊背？吊起双乳？不论哪个选项都带有诱惑的魅力。她闻到空气里清淡的香草气息，是他的古龙水味，甘美异常，一点点就足以令她痴狂。  
他现在在做什么呢？是不是已经挽起了袖口，坐在冷硬的椅子上擦拭着即将进出她身体的物什？藤丸立香爱莫里亚蒂用冰冷的玻璃器具肏进她的身体，这并不代表她不渴求莫里亚蒂身下之物，反而印证她对这一切的渴求。艳红媚肉透过玻璃的折射，连收缩和皱褶都能被看得清清楚楚，这才是她对莫里亚蒂的恳求。  
藤丸立香的腿几不可见地颤抖了一下。  
莫里亚蒂粗糙的手掌冰冷，抚上她的脸庞时格外温柔。他挑开遮住眼的黑色绸缎，面带笑容捧起她的脸，进而掌掴了她。藤丸立香只觉得脸上一阵火辣辣地疼痛袭来，一时间脑中混沌不堪，已是头昏脑涨，耳边还有嗡嗡鸣响。比起眼泪，她的密处却更快作出了反应，几滴浑浊体液落在地毯上，晕染出一片脏污。  
“你很淘气。”莫里亚蒂把她拥进怀里，但他的手却不曾停留在脊背，而是更为向下，揉捏两瓣浑圆的臀肉。  
“是的，父亲。”藤丸立香咽下哭腔，低声向他陈述。  
在白日，她永远是父亲的乖女儿，听从他的一切指示，跟在他身边直到因为无法拒绝的事情离开。父亲爱她。至少所有人都这么想，甚至包括她父亲的死对头。但当夜晚降临，当所有故事都归于糟糕的酗酒与性爱，床上的父亲并不爱她。他只爱蛛丝尽头的犯罪，爱长出蝴蝶的尸体，爱这世上所有的罪恶。她不是罪恶，父亲不爱她。她的服从不过是他可支配的玩偶，像是在坟墓中长出的玫瑰。  
可藤丸立香爱极了莫里亚蒂落在她身上的手。  
他从不用鞭子与手掌以外的东西打她。每一次落在臀峰上的疼痛都化作鲜红的印记，连同莫里亚蒂的手掌一起。藤丸立香爱这幅景象，她爱莫里亚蒂因为鞭挞她而长起诱人的红，像是她独有的爱欲印记，私密的，谁都不知道。  
她已经够湿了，比她本该有的更湿。  
莫里亚蒂还没允许她感到任何快感。似乎莫里亚蒂从不允许她感到任何快感。疼痛在大脑内炸开，她眼里却是是漂亮的紫红色线条。藤丸立香躬身亲吻她热衷的器物，在张开口腔前已经被凶狠地顶开，连喉咙里都满溢着莫里亚蒂的男性气息。她不去拒绝，只愿迎合。她心甘情愿寻求这一份刺激，就该心甘情愿的接受这份刺激的代价。莫里亚蒂并不喘息，他只是紧紧地抓着她的头发，像是在干一个充气娃娃，从不把她当做某个深爱的人。藤丸立香甚至怀疑，莫里亚蒂是否真的对和她的性事感到欢愉。但她熟稔莫里亚蒂的习惯，他常常在高潮到来前扼住她的脖颈，就像现在这样。藤丸立香不去挣扎，即使本能涌上心头也会强行压制到消失。  
她是父亲最好的乖孩子，所以她会咽下所有父亲的给予。  
当莫里亚蒂系好裤链时，这一晚的风流韵事就该结束了。但他从不解开束缚藤丸立香的绳索，反而把更多的道具缠在她身上。挺立的茱萸被铃铛点缀，脖颈上的皮具刻印着莫里亚蒂的名字。塞在肉穴里的玻璃阳物来自某一次犯罪案件的筹划报酬，绑在下腹上的夸张按摩器是同为恶劣大叔的某人的赠与，后门里被插上一根剪了刺的玫瑰，套着魔力加固后的避孕套伸进她直肠的最深处。当藤丸立香弓起身体时，她就像是一个漂亮的花瓶，被各色玩具点缀的精致迷人。  
莫里亚蒂为她的项圈接上链子，把另一端缠在手上，牵着她走到被桌布掩盖的长桌下。他不亲吻藤丸立香，只是坐在尽头的椅子上，把双脚翘上她的身体。  
迦勒底的自动门声音清楚地传到她耳朵里，继而是数双高跟鞋或皮鞋踩在地板上的声音。她看到越来越多的人坐满这个长桌，有些她能认出，有些她无法分辨。如血般的红酒顺着餐布落在地上，似乎有人弯腰要擦，但莫里亚蒂制止了他。  
“我在桌下养了一只狗，一只你们没有任何权利的狗。”莫里亚蒂用后跟踢了下藤丸立香，她伸出舌尖，舔舐那些流进桌底的红酒，“不，即使是看上一眼也不行。它不属于你们。”或许有什么事情发生了，藤丸立香感受到桌上的震动与众人的惶恐不安，最终随着玻璃的碎裂声，红酒与鲜血与玻璃碴一起落下桌布。莫里亚蒂抓起桌布，擦净手上的鲜血，似有似无地瞟了一眼藤丸立香：“它只属于我。”


End file.
